


Something To Believe In

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Series: 30 minute writing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Australian jake, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fish, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jake is a dork, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Merstuck, Scuba Diving, everyone is happy, gays, h2o references, mermaid dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: Jake takes the dive just to put the guy's mind at ease, but planning to find anything worthwhile in the water and certainly nothing out of the ordinary. But, life can throw surprises at you when you expect them the least. And maybe, when Jake wasn't looking for anything, he finds something for him to believe in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for the times writing challenge on the Amino! I wrote for 30 minutes!!

Merstuck DirkJake 30 min 4:14->4:46

  
    “Really,I can’t imagine anything down there being able to make holes like this! It’s nearly big enough for me to fit through; fish get big out here but not that big! Not unless you’ve been watching too much H2O recently of course.” Jake laughs, turning the ne in his hands to continue examining it with care. The hole in the rope doesn’t even look like it was torn, as though someone went under and cut the man’s net with a knife rather than anything in the water tearing it open to get out.  
    “Fish somewhere else Mate, that’s all i can say. If someone is messing about with your nets they must not want you to be there. I can check it out if you like, but there’s not much else i can say.” He lets the ruined net fall to the ground, stepping around it to flip his open sign to closed. It’s a good excuse to go diving i nothing else, as Jake is fairly sure he won’t be finding Phoebe Tonkin down there cutting ropes. One uncomfortably clingy wetsuit later, Jake leaves his little brother in charge while he goes off on a wild ray dive. He puts in his mouthpiece, going out a ways before dropping anchor and going under. He should be diving with a buddy, but if he can teach diving then surely Jake knows how to do it on his own. The reef is beautiful this time of year, bright reds and oranges drawing his attention with subtle pinks to highlight the delicate structures.There’s less grey, dead coral than last year, that’s a good sign. Hell, that’s why Jake is still here and not off in America following whatever ambition could strike him. Regulating fishing keeps things from going extinct, and regulating just about everything else helps the coral grow back in a safe environment. Speaking of, Jake supposes he should at least look near where that poor bloke puts down nets. He leaves the reef, hair entering his field of vision while he swims further out to take a look around. Nothing out of the ordinary here; there’s some clowns, damsels, darts, he even sees a dragonet or two swim past on their way to the reef. Something much larger and orange catches the Aussie’s eye, sparking in the light from above them. He follows, getting turned around when he swims straight through a school of fish and ending up face to face with another person when his vision is cleared. But, a person couldn’t make it down here without equipment, and Jake is staring straight at a completely uncovered face. Though he can’t say that he objects, seeing as it’s probably the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. White hair floating around his head in a wild manner with no sense of where it’s trying to get, taking Jake’s attention with it and guiding his eyes across porcelain skin and amber eyes like he would examine a work of art. Something orange shimmers on his face, matching… something on the chap’s neck. Looking down further Jake’s eyes are greeted with… Bubbles fly in his wake, form completely off as he scrambles to get back to where he came; disturbing schools and scraping himself on some coral before he makes it back to his boat.  
    “Oxygen deprivation, of course. Perhaps I’m the one watching too much H2O.” He removes his mouthpiece, peeling off his wetsuit and slipping a spare set of trunks onto his hips. He surfaced far too quickly, but Jake can deal with those consequences when they come.  
    “My god, I can’t believe I saw a-” something hits him on the side of the head, a perfectly smooth rock now sitting on the bottom of the boat. Another follows, sailing up out of the water and into Jake’s hand as he catches it.  
    “Bloody hell, I haven’t done anything to you, you know.” He huffs, tossing the rocks back into the water. Though… Jake leans over the side of the boat like he never should, plunging his hand into the warm water to see.. Fingers touch his, hands tangling together to hold each other. There’s a tug, inviting Jake back into the water without his gear. Merfolk kill people. Or, they would, if they were real. He pushes off with his feet, tumbling headfirst into the water with the other hand still clasped tightly in his own; pulling at him and bringing him up to the alleged mer. Eyes meet, lips touch, and maybe, just maybe, Jake found something to believe in. 


End file.
